pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Mewthree
So I know I'm not the best at PokePastas but practice makes perfect! Here is a new one, taking place in Kalos and Kanto regions. I was walking through a city in the Kalos region. Grenenja, my first ever pokemon, by my side. I was a Pokemon Watcher, and i really wanted to find a new species of pokemon. I was having a lot of trouble though. It was NOT easy to discover a new pokemon. Then i thought to myself, “Maybe one of the best ways to find a new pokemon is to look around more than this one region... Maybe I'll have more luck somewhere else.” I decided I would go to kanto and meet Professor Oak. Maybe I would have more luck there. So, I sent out the pokemon that would take me there. “Go! Salamence!” My salamence came out and let out a roar. You see, salamence is the only pokemon who learns fly without the hm, witch helped, because I did not own the hm. “Salamence! Use fly!” And we flew. It was a bumpy ride, as he was new to flying. Just evolved from a cute little shelgon, actually. But we eventually made it to Oak's lab. “Salamence! Return!” And then I went in. When he saw me, he came up to me, and greeted me. I do not mention my name online, so we will say Christopher in this instead. To greet me Oak said, “Ah, hello Christopher, long time no see.” You see, Professor Oak was actually the one to start me off as a pokemon watcher. Sure, I started my journey in Kalos, but I was not a pokemon watcher until he talked me into it. After he greeted me he said “How are you doing on your journey?” I snickered. Though I had not discovered a new species, I did find something rare. “Go! Mew!” When the professor heard those words his face lit up. Prof. Oak had wanted to study Mew his whole life, but he could never find that legendary pokemon. “Mew! Mew mew!” Mew came out of his pokeball and greeted the professor with the biggest hug he was capable of with his tiny arms. “Mind watching this little guy prof. Oak? My kalos pc is full, and i still need to find and catch more pokemon.” the professor looked at me and i could not help but laugh. He knew I was just making an excuse so he could do his research. “Alright, I'll watch him. Now take care out there alright?” “Alright, Prof. Oak. See you soon!” But right before I left, Oak yelled “Christopher! Wait!” I stumbled back in and said, “yes, professor?” “i must warn you, strange things are happening at the rocket base again... I... Think they are trying to recreate Mewtwo... If this is true we are all in danger... Please be careful.” I was about to make a smart-alecky joke, but I could see he was truly worried. “OK, professor. I'll be careful.” and then left. I got to thinking, ‘another Mewtwo? Mewthree? What's the purpose? If its at all as powerful as Mewtwo, than they will get their base destroyed again, it will escape again, Mew will fight it again, wait.... Mew! If it's true then Professor Oak is in danger... but, theres nothing I can do until it happens... Or is there?’ I ran down to rockets “secret” base, which was really a big and obvious lab. You find if you go down the road from Ash's house, take a right, go down that road, and at the 4 way intersection, take a left. Boom. Right there. Anyway, when I got there, I had my lucario use its ninja-like stealth to find a way in unnoticed. He came back after and showed me a small hole digging under the wall. Most likely a drilbur or diglett tunnel. It led straight into the building. “Lucario! Return!” My pokeball brought him back. I crawled through easily- the hole was wide enough to accommodate my skinny frame. Unfortunately, I got my glasses dirty. I decided I'd leave them and come back later. Next was the hard part. “Go! Magneton!” The magneton came out and I had it use its magnets to stick to the roof. Then I climbed up him, and climbed into a vent. “Return! Magneton!” I whispered. Then I quickly and quietly crawled through the vents. I kept going until i found it. That weird scientist guy talking to Giovanni in a room, with Silver next to Giovanni and... I did not know, it looked awesome though, like a fusion of Mewtwo's mega forms but green where the purple used to be, with claws on its fingers and toes. It looked like it was asleep. And it was strapped to a weird air tube kind thing. “Master Giovanni, i have done it. I have recreated Mewtwo! I have made it more powerful, and taken measures to ensure it will obey you!” Giovanni snickered. “Mewtwo was a fluke, an unstable recreation of mew. Mewthree, though, will be our ticket to victory!” Silver spoke up for the first time. “And you're sure it will obey?” The scientist said, and I quote, “Eh, if it does not we will destroy it and try again. ” Giovanni said, “Right, and that worked so well on Mewtwo, didn't it?” “well, this one i made special. If it disobeyes, we can destroy it with this button.” he held up what looks like some kind of remote detonator. “exellent. Lets see if it obeys. MEWTHREE! Awaken!” than mewthree, as they called it, woke up, and smashed the glass containing him. The strange fluid poored onto the floor. “MEWTHREE! I COMMAND YOU DO AS I SAY!” Mewthree nodded, though it looked agitated. “good. Lets see what you can do with your powers. MEWTHREE! BRING ME THE TRAINER NAMED RED.” I understood that, after all, red did capture mewtwo. A few minutes later mewthree dragged red in while he was kicking and screaming. “ put me down! Put me down!” that made mewthree more angry, but he did not snap. “good. Red! Send out mewtwo so i can test mewthrees power. ” Red hesitantly sent out mewtwo. The next half hour they fought. But, mewtwo was deafeted. Mewthree obviously was mad now. He did not want to hurt mewtwo, he did not want to fight. Than, what really set him off, “MEWTHREE! DESTROY THEM!” than, he turned arround and angrilly looked at giavonni. Giavonni probably knew this would happen, and pressed the detonator. Blue lightning flew out of a machine on mewthrees back, but it was unnafected. Giavonni now looked scared, and than, a red blade of energy came out of mewthrees hands. It was guillotuine. But before it hit giovanni, mew jumped in and used protect. It was happening aggian.this time, i yelled at giavonni just for fun, “whelp, i think you should run now.” He stared and than took my advice, although confused why i was in his vents. I kicked the closest vent door thing open and ran with him. I saw silver close behind. Darn it i hate that kid. Anyways, as soon as we where all out,as you could have guessed, mewthree, and mewtwo, both fighting mew, ended up destroying the lab.the next half hour the city was slowly being destroyed because of the fight,but soon enough, mew fainted. I quickly brought him to prof. Oak while mewthree chased giavonni like he was a mouse around town. Prof. Oak healed him, and i put him in his pokeball. When i went outside he was still being chased, and his no- good son silver? Sitting on a small hill watching his dad being chased. Wait a minute.... Is he really eating popcorn?! He is! I hate silver. Anyways, i think giavonni learned his lesson. I wanted to try something. I sent out all my pokemon, mew greninja, lucario, magneton, steelix, and, my strongest, ok i lied, magikarp.... I do not know why i sent him out in the first place. Anyways, i had greninja and lucario use helping hand. I had onix use copycat, and than use helping hand, magikarp used… splash.... Magneton did nothing yet, and mew used hyperbeam.with three diferent helping hands the hyper beam actually did something. Mewthree than fought back with phsyco cut, and magneton used protect.unfortunately magnetons protect broke and he was knocked out. We got to use hyperbeam three more times untill they where all beat. All i had left was my magikarp..... It used splash mewthree used waterfall. Hah! Big mistake! When a magikarp swims up a waterfall...*ptchew* *magikarp start glowing and growing* Magikarp evolves in.... “gyarooo!” gyaradose. “hmm.... Gyaradose, use hydro pump!” It had learned it when it evolved. “gyaroooo!” a huge, thick stream of water shot out of its mouth, hitting mewthree, sending it flying into a building. It fell to the ground. “ultraball! Go!” wabble, wabble, wablle, click! I had cuaght a rampaging mewthree. Silver was hit by the hydro pump to, oops *snickers* hehe... And giavonni was arrested by jennie. Prof. Oak studied the newly tamed mewthree for a week and said that it was a clone based off of the to mewtwo mega evolutions shiny forms. I had no idea what he meant. Oh well. So i guess alls well that ends well.... Right? WRONG TO BE CONTINUED, MAYBE Category:Pokepasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokemon Category:Google stinks